spinnyboizajfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Spinny boi/@comment-2600:6C4A:787F:E5BA:9C3D:8637:FCC1:C77A-20170719190736
I am not throwin' away my 'Spin!' I am not throwin' away my 'Spin!' Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my spin! Imma get a scholarship to Bean's College! I prob'ly shouldn't brag but dang I amaze and astonish! The problem is I gotta lotta brains but no polish! I gotta holler just to be heard, with every word, I drop knowledge! ' '''I'm a diamond in the rough, a shinin' piece of coal tryna reach my goal, my power of speech - unimpeachable! ' 'Only 17 but my mind is older, these Jamaa Township streets get colder, I shoulder ' 'Every burden every disadvantage I have learned to manage, most don't have a Lei to brandish, they walk these streets PANICKED! ' '''The plan is to fan this spark into a flame, but dang it's gettin' dark so lemme spell out my name, I am the JU-LI-AN-2 We know, what we, have to do To be a meme that rises independently And bring down the other memes against us endlessly ' '''Essentially, ' '''Aparri:"Rares for Money!" AJHQ turns around, and they let him be! He ain't never gonna get banned this easily, So there will be a revolution in this century! ENTER ME! He says in parenthasees, (So don't be shocked when Jamaa Journal mentions me!) ''' '''I will lay down my life if it sets us free, eventually, you'll see my ascendancy! And I am not throwin' away my Spin! I am not throwin' away my Spin! Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my SPIN! I am not throwin' away my Spin! I am not throwin' away my Spin! Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my SPIN! It's time to take a SPIN! I dream of life without the Aparri, the unrest in Jamaa will lead to onarchy! Onarchy, how you say? How you s- OH, ANARCHY! When I fight I make the other side PANICKY with my SPINS! Yo I'm a Glitch-Boi's apprentice, and I give Cheesehead Tigers a loco-parentice ''' (gah idk how to spell that) '''I'm joinin' the rebellion cause I know it's my chance to socially advance, instead'a sewin' some pants, I'm gonna take a SPIN! And yo we'll never be truly free, until a suspension hits the Jammer called Aparri! You and I, Spin or Die, Wait till I sally in on a stallion with the first BEAN BATALLION! Have another SPIN! Geniouses, lower your voices! You keep outta trouble and you double your choices, I'm with you, but the situation is fraught. You gotta carefully choose your man, if you're wrong you're gonna get BANNED! Snow,'' ''check what we've got! Mister BattleBoi, hard rock like lancelot! I think your pants look hot, Sneaky I like you a lot, let's hatch a plot blacker than the kettle callin' the pot! What are the odds of the Alphas who put us all in one spot? ''' '''Poppin' a squat at conventional wisdom, like it or not! A bunch of revolutionary, Spinny Beany abolitionists, ''' '''GIVE ME A POSITION, SHOW ME WHERE THE AMMUNITION IS! Oh, am I talkin' too loud? Sometimes I get overrexcited, shoot off at the mouth, I've never started a huge meme before, I promise that I'll make ya'll proud... Let's get this guy in front of a crowd! I am not throwin' away my Spin! '' ''I am not throwin' away my Spin! ''Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my Spin!I am not throwin' away my Spin! ''' '''''I am not throwin' away my Spin! ''Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my Spin!'' EVERYBODY SING IT!Woah, woah, woooaaaooooohh, (Aye!)Wooaoohh, (WOOH!) Wooaoohh, (See, let 'em hear you!) Yeah!Let's go!Woah, woah, woooaaaooooohh, (I said shout it to the rooftops!)Wooaoohh, (To the rooftops!) Wooaoohh, (Come on!) Yeah!Come on, Come on, let's go, 'Rise up! When you're livin' on your knees, you rise up! 'Tell your brother that he's gotta rise up, tell your sister that she's gotta rise up!When are these colonies gonna RISE UP?! (Woah, woah, wooaaaoooooh,)When are these colonies gonna RISE UP?! (Wooaoohh, Wooaoohh, Yeah!)When are these colonies gonna RISE UP?! 'WHEN ARE THESE COLONIES GONNA RISE UP? RISE UP!'I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory,When's it gonna get me, in my sleep? Several feet ahead of me?If I see it comin' do I run or do I let it be? Is it like a beat without a melody? See I never thought I'd play past 13, where they come from some get half as manyAsk anybody why we live fast and we laugh, reach for a flask, we have to make this moment last, that's plenty!Scratch that, ''this is not a moment, it's the movement! We're all the spinniest brothers with somethin' to prove right!'Foes oppose us, we takin' on a stand, we roll like Alphas, claimin' our promised land!'And, if we win our independance'Is that a garuntee of freedom for our decendants?'Or will the blood be shed within an endless cycle of vengeance and death with no defendants?'I know the action in the street is excitin' but Mira, between all the bleedin' and fightin' I've been readin' and writin'!'We need to handle our financial situationAre we a nation or state, what's the state of our nation!?''I'm past patiently waitin' I'm passionately smashin' every expectation, every action's a creation!I'm laughin' in the face of casualties and sorrow, ''FOR THE FIRST TIME I'M THINKIN' PAST TOMORROW!'' And I am not throwin' away my Spin! 'I am not throwin' away my Spin! 'Heyyo I'm just like Jamaa, I'm quick on my paws, and I am not throwin' away my Spin!(We gonna RISE UP! It's time to take a SPIN!)I am not throwin' away my Spin! '(We gonna RISE UP! It's time to take a SPIN!)'I am not throwin' away my Spin! 'We gonna RISE UP, RISE UP! (Time to take a SPIN!)'RISE UP, RISE UP! (Time to take a SPIN!)RISE UP, RISE UP! (It's time to take a SPIN!)(Woah, Woah, Woooaaooooh! Wooaaohh, Wooaaohh, Yeah!)RISE' UP, TIME TO TAKE A SPIN, RISE UP, TAKE A SPIN, A SPIN, A SPIN'''''AND I AMNOT THROWIN' AWAY MYNOT THROWIN' AWAY MYSPIN! ~Gigi1099, GlitchyBoi PS this took like an hour to write